


this is not a firedrill

by falloutgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, i made sam a fireman also because of reasons, im laughing this is 50 shades of ridiculous im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is halfway out of the building when he realizes two things. One - Sharon's apartment down the hall was definitely the cause of the fire, and two - he's walked out of the building wearing nothing more than his black boxer shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a firedrill

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph was tumblr ask box fic and then i switched to word when i realized that yes. this was gonna become an actual thing. based ofF this [textpost](http://iggycat.tumblr.com/post/100539179472/someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire-alarm-went-off), but i changed it slightly so it would fit my story a little better. i honestly don't know what this is, i think i wrote it in about an hour or so, un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own, blah, blah, blah, i don't own captain america and friends etc etc this is all in good fun, if anything is wrong/offends please let me know!
> 
> and dedicated to tania who reblogged the textpost in the first place and basically inspired me to write this! enjoy friends!

Bucky is halfway out of the building when he realizes two things. One - Sharon's apartment down the hall was definitely the cause of the fire, and two - he's walked out of the building wearing nothing more than his black boxer shorts. He’s only been asleep for about four hours and hopes desperately his hot neighbor across the hall from him isn’t outside as well.

Bucky face palms and tries to hide his dignity, or what’s left of it anyway. Steve aka Hot Neighbor Across the Hall keeps giving him these looks like he wants to help but is unsure as to how to approach him, and Bucky’s pretty sure he’s totally ruined any remaining chance he had at trying to impress his neighbor.

If Natasha were here, she would be laughing right about now.

Nevertheless, Bucky moves to huddles outside along with the rest of the tenants in the building and wait while the firefighters try and put out the fire. As he makes his way to a secure spot thirty feet from the entrance like his landlord Nick has drilled into all of them during their monthly random fire drills, he meets up with Sharon.

“I was trying to bake cookies,” she says by way of greeting.

“And how’d that turn out for you?” Bucky quips.

Sharon gives him the side-eye. “I’ll have you know they were for this Saturday’s floor party in Steve’s apartment.”

“Floor party?”

Sharon rolls her eyes, “Honestly, Bucky do you ever read the floor bulletin board? It was Steve’s idea. He wants to get to know everyone on our floor, something about making friends and all that. I figured you would have jumped at the chance to be there, since you know.”

“I know what?” Bucky eyed her dubiously.

“Oh come off it, James.” Bucky made a gurgling noise, and Sharon smiled with all her teeth, she knew he hated being referred to by his full name. “Everyone and their mother on our floor know about your gigantic crush. Hell, even Clint knows, and he’s a disaster.”

“Barton knows too?!” Bucky bypasses everything else Sharon’s said and zooms in on that.

“I’m thinking everyone knows, except of course, Steve himself.”

“Steve what?” an approaching voice says.

Bucky jumps out of his skin for a second, while the wailing of the fire truck starts up again.

“Well lookie here it’s the man of the hour!” Sharon laughs and tosses her head back.

Bucky gives her a long suffering look. “It’s Sharon’s fault we’re all outside.”

Sharon punches him in the arm, “But is it my fault you’re out here in only your boxers?”

Bucky looks down, having forgotten that he was extremely underdressed for this occasion. When he looks back up he catches Steve’s eye and sees a flush creep along Steve’s cheeks. _Honestly._ He even blushes beautifully.

Bucky rids his head of those thoughts and gets back into the conversation with Steve and Sharon before he feels a shudder run through his body. They’ve been out here for almost an hour and New York in November has never been forgiving.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks.

Bucky sucks in a breath and maybe too much cold air, “Yea-h,” he chatters out.

“Here let me give you my pullover, you must be freezing.” Steve then proceeds to grab the bottom edges of his sweater and lift them, revealing his nice toned physique underneath. It’s enough to fuel Bucky’s fantasies for the next two weeks.

“Oh no, no – I couldn’t,” Bucky says putting his shaking arm in front of him. He didn’t even put his prosthetic arm on before he came outside. _Idiot_ , he thought to himself.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Steve says handing it over to Bucky and showing off the body that has been the center of Bucky’s fantasies since Steve moved in three months ago, “I burn really hot anyway.”

Sharon snorts at Steve’s comment and Bucky tries to destroy her with his mind. He gracefully accepts the jacket and pulls it over himself, Sharon giving him just a little help. “Thank you, Steve.”

“Hey, it looks nicer on you anyway.” Steve shrugs and his arm muscles do this _thing_ that just. Wow, Bucky realizes, he _really_ needs to get laid.

“Bucky!” Sharon says, “Bucky?”

“Oh yeah, sorry?” Bucky falls out of his internal struggle and sees Steve and Sharon exchange a _look_.

“Can you bring drinks for this Saturday? I’m thinking fruit punch since Sam’s already bringing the iced tea.”

“Yeah, fruit punch, okay.” Bucky turns to Steve and sees him offer a ‘thumbs up.’

It’s a little while later before they’re finally given the all-clear to head back inside. Sam, clad in his firefighter gear stops the trio dead in their tracks. He eyes them all disapprovingly before his eyes settle on Sharon. “You are not allowed to bake cookies anymore. Leave the baking to Steve.” Sam gives them a big yawn before mumbling something about ruined chocolate chip cookies.

“Don’t forget Saturday!” Steve calls after him.

“You make those pecan tarts again and you can call me present!” Sam laughs back. Sharon just shakes her head while Bucky looks on lovingly. Before Bucky back into his apartment he stops by Sharon’s to help her fix up her kitchen.

“It’s not _that_ bad,” she says as she scrapes the burned remnants of chocolate chips off the cookie pan.

“Sharon, the recipe says 300 degrees for thirty-five minutes. Why did you think you could bake them at 500 degrees for fifteen?”

Sharon smiles innocently, “I wanted them…quicker?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “I expect this from Clint, never in my life did I think you could out Clint, Clint.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Clint shouts from outside Sharon’s apartment door.

“Does that guy have the ears of a hawk or what, jesus.”

“No just superior hearing aids!” Clint says again before he slams his apartment door extra loudly.

“How can you live across that?” Bucky shakes his head exasperatedly.

“Very carefully.” Sharon winks.

It’s another hour or so before Bucky finally leaves Sharon’s place and makes his way back to his apartment. It’s nearing almost four am, yet Bucky is anything but tired. When he gets to his door, he realizes he’s still wearing Steve’s jacket. Bucky contemplates just waiting until tomorrow to return it or giving it back now. He goes with the latter and steels himself before knocking on the door.

Steve opens the door. He’s _still_ shirtless, much to Bucky’s dismay and approval. “Hey, Bucky.”

Bucky’s too entranced in staring at Steve’s uncovered body before he forms a coherent response, “Hey – uh, Steve.” He says rather lamely.

There’s an awkward beat of silence before they both start talking.

“Would you like to –”

“I didn’t mean to bother –”

They both look at each other and then laugh. Steve’s eyes crinkle and he has an arm over his chest as he leans back and laughs his heart out. Bucky doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look more amazing than Steve does right now.

“I actually came to return your pullover, as you call it.” Bucky says. He tries taking it off by himself before he shyly says, “Sorry but, could you help me a bit on the left side?”

Steve’s face colors bright red and he stammers out, “Of – yeah of course, sorry about that, Bucky!” It comes off easier after that and Steve holds the pullover in his hands.

“It’s no problem,” Bucky says after a beat. “I don’t usually like asking for help.”

“I’m happy you asked me, anyway.” Steve replies rather shyly, looking at the ground.

It’s another short pause before Steve looks up and meets Bucky’s eyes, a determined look on his face. He smiles really wide and Bucky’s heart just _stops_. “Would you like to come in, Buck?” The nickname falls off of Steve’s lips so easily.

Bucky laughs full bodied. It would take Sharon burning cookies, him forgetting to put on clothes, and a jacket mishap for this to happen. _Honestly,_ Bucky thought, _what is my life._ Bucky meets Steve’s gaze again, just as determined. “I sure would, Steve.”

***

[8:15]

word on the street is that u finally got in hot neighbors pants

And all it took was those black undies of urs

[8:17]

Im going to kill Sharon for telling u this

[8:20]

how cruel the world must be to let me miss something like this

[8:21]

Shut up Natasha

[8:21]

did he really give u his pullover?? how sweet

 

[8:30]

bucky

bucky???

BARNES

I know ur getting my texts it says seen

 

[8:35]

JAMES

James u couldn’t have waited at least two more days I had fifty bucks on this Saturday

[8:36]

U MADE BETS?????

[8:36]

of course we did it was sharons idea

knew that would get ur attention

anyway we had a betting pool and u made clint win

 

[8:39]

Sleep w one eye open barnes

[8:40]

Oh god

[8:41]

:-)

 

 

 


End file.
